The True Heir
by Flightless Angel1
Summary: Draco and Harry have alwas been called the heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor. When Draco drags Ginny Weasley along on a trip, she finds a clue that could change everything, and the last thing she wants is for anyone to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Harper's Folly  
  
Co-written by Slytherin Mud Blood and Philosophical Rose (not on ff.net)  
  
  
Every morning, when Ginny Weasley got up, the first thing she thought was "Damn the muggle who came up with this alarm clock!" The second thing she thought of was how hot Harry looked in that framed picture on her bedstand. She'd already been out of Hogwarts for two years, but she was still infauated with "The Boy Who Lived". In her eyes, he was perfect. Ginny still hadn't forgotten the time in second year when he saved her and Ron...  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She felt cheesy, but the memory of Ron was so painful...she should have appreciated him when she'd had him, but now all she had to remind her was a stone 2 feet wide, bearing the words "RIP". She looked at the picture she was hugging closley to her chest, and cheered up a bit. Harry was waving wildly at her, with his infamous grin on his face. It occured to her that the reason why she hadn't thrown out that alarm clock was simply so she could wake up to Harry Potter every morning.   
  
Ginny ran into the bathroom, nearly tripping over her room mates body lying on the ground. This was normal, since Lilian had many 'friends' come stay the night. As if to prove Ginny right a distinct male voice muttered "Gerroff!" She hastily stepped over the intertwined bodies and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Peeling her clothes off, Ginny jumped into the shower for a quick wash. When she got out, she pulled her curly hair into a sleek bun, swiped some lipstick on, threw on a simple skirt and fitted blouse and ran out of the door. She had gotten a scholar ship from Hogwarts for coming out of the Chamber of Secrets alive, and she had decided to spend it on Auror School. It wasn't cheap, and Ginny knew she'd never have been able to go there if it wasn't for Tom Riddle. Much as she hated to admit it, she was in his debt.  
  
Somehow, she knew that if the bastard were here, he wouldn't let her forget it.  
  
The bell rang just as Ginny dashed into Professor Appel's classroom. Somehow, she could never seem to make it on time. As a result, she had to take the front, center seat. "Quiet!" The overweight woman shouted. "Now, we are discussing the properties of cosine spells!" Ginny prepared to catch up on her sleep. Professor Appel was a wonderful cure for insommia. She was abruptly jerked from her dreams when the door rattled. "No latecomers!" the Professor snapped.  
  
It rattled even more urgently.  
  
Professor Appel's eyes bulged with anger. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, NO LATEC-"  
  
The door blew off it's hinges, and a wizard stepped into the class.  
  
"I need Ginny Weasley, please, madam," said the tall, well build wizard. Ginny's first thought was 'THANK YOU, JESUS!' Professor Appel's droning was getting to be a bit too much. She took a closer look at his face. She couldn't mistake him anywhere. That was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You heard him, go on," barked Appel. Unwillingly, Ginny rose from her seat. What did Malfoy want with /her/? When they were outside, and the door was closed snugly, she said disparagingly "What do you want, Malfoy? I'm wasting some important class time." Her brown eyes looked up at his face, her gaze cold. Ginny's stomach gave a lurch as she met Malfoy's piercing grey ones, his glare as icy as hers.  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny asked sharply.  
  
"I just needed to...talk to you," he said more kindly than she was capable of imagining from him. She hadn't remembered him like this. Where was the sardonic, sarcastic, cynical Malfoy she had always known?  
  
"About what?" She wished the words were an arrow, headed straight for his heart. Ginny a little remorse for saying it the moment it left her lips, for Draco's face looked like she had just run an 18-wheeler into him. Like a puppy who had just been scolded for messing on the floor.  
  
She said it more softly, trying to repair the damage. He smirked, and Ginny wondered why she felt sorry for the self absorbed git in the first place.  
  
"You Weasleys have always been too sentimental. It's about the only thing you can afford. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist rephrasing yourself," he replied with a hint of mockery in his voice.  
  
Ginny felt like slapping him. She resisted the impulse. "You know Draco, you really need a new punch line, the whole you can't afford thing is getting pretty old." she replied nonchalantly.  
  
Draco smiled, coldly. "Well, I'm not getting any younger. I'm trying to get as much use out of it as I can."  
  
"Malfoy, this is the last time that I'm going to ask you...what do you want?"  
  
He leaned over, letting his lips touch her ear. He whispered. "Meet me at Le Topless, 9 tonight. Be there."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Ginny had already asked some of her friends what Le Topless was, but none of them could answer her. In desperation, she went up to the fruit vender at the end of her street. When she repeated her question, he merely winked and gave her directions. "They're getting less and less picky about who they hire," he voiced to Mr. JungleJangle, his monkey.  
  
Ginny figured that she knew Draco Malfoy pretty well. Le Topless sounded like an exotic French restaurant, and Draco Malfoy wouldn't ask her to go somewhere that cost less than 10 galleons per person to eat. Although the name was rather offensive in English, it proabaly meant something else in French. Like...heart...or romantic. Something like that.  
  
Her outfit was tasteful, she hoped. She wore a little black dress and pumps that would hurt by the time the night was over. Who invented high heels anyway? They should be cursed.  
  
Ginny kept on telling herself that she was going so that she'd get a decent meal in her, but there was just something that drew her there. Was it simply curiousity? Maybe it was his magnetic personality. There was only one way to find out, but Ginny wished there was an easier way than seeing him face to face.  
  
Ginny started walking to Le Topless. About halfway there she started having a bad feeling. Rats stared at her from dumpsters, loud rap music was being played, and there was so much spray paint on the walls you couldn't read what they said anymore. Except for a few words that were repeated over and over, they were just like a rainbow of black and red and blue.   
  
Ginny started getting an awful sensation in her stomach when she saw him. The old man. He was swaying about on the street, and he had the nasty smell that cheap wine and cigarettes leave on you. She didn't want to get near him for any reason, but it was getting dark and she hadn't sighted her designated place yet. Ginny gingerly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
  
"Can you tell me where Le Topless is?"  
  
"Wassha-Huh? Le Toplessch? A young gurslhl like you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It'sch over there." The man leered unplesantaly at her. Ginny didn't like the look that he was giving her, or rather, not exactly her, but somewhere in between her shoulders and her stomach.  
  
"A nice girl doesn't ncheed to be going over to Le Topless," he slurred. "I can get usch a nice place to stay at the Salvation Arschmy...clean cots and all!"  
  
Ginny noticed that the man was getting closer than was comfortable...not that his distance was very comforting before, but now she could smell his breath.  
  
"No thanks," she said, pushing his hands away.  
  
"Don't start up with me, young lady," said the man in a sharp tone, with the seriousness that only an old drunken wino can summon. "I know what's best for you! Now just stand still!" He fumbled for her bra strap. Something rose up in Ginny. She wasn't helpless...having 6 brothers sure helped in learning the male weakness spots. She kneed him in his crotch and ran.  
  
And thank the lord!...There was a bright, flashing Neon sign reading "Le Topless". Her heels clattering on the cobblestones, she ran, still paranoid of the pervert following her. The heels slid on the smooth rocks as they were not made for running on in clunky black heels with no grip. Ginny looked back once more, and missed the raised bump in front of her. Flying through the air, she collided into a dark shape.   
  
"Ow!" The dark shape called out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! How can I make it up to you? I didn't mean to do it! You see, I was running away fro-"  
  
The neon sign blinked again, and Ginny saw who it was.  
  
Draco Malfoy. And he was smirking.  
  
Ginny scowled and brushed herself off. Her heels clomping, she walked into the building, Draco following. She grabbed a seat, and started griping about what had just happened to her.  
  
"...and all because of you!" She finished.   
  
At that moment, the waitress arrived. The pretty blond flashed them a brilliant smile and said cheerfully, "Hi, can I take your order?"  
  
"Um, yes, um..." Ginny searched for the girl's name. She looked at the waitresses' blouse, searching for a nametag. But there was no nametag. For that matter, there was no shirt, either.  
  
Draco Malfoy had taken her to a topless bar.  
  
Ginny smiled politely at her and cheerfully replied "Be right back, we havent made up our minds yet." Ginny grabbed Draco and dragged him over to the corner.  
  
"What in the hell are you thinking bringing me here?" she said her voice even, and dangerous.  
  
"No reason, just wanted to get to know you." he gave her a lopsided, adorable grin which Ginny hated herself for thinking was cute.  
  
"Really, to a topless bar? Real good-get-to-know-you place, Malfoy. I can see it now! 'What size is your cup, Ginny, because I'm comparing you with our server today?'" she said eyes flashing.  
  
"Sure, why not. Just in case it goes wrong, I could at least enjoy myself, don't you think?"  
  
Ginny's temper rose about 20 degrees. "Do you really expect me to believe you brought me here for the sole purpose to get to know me better. Me out of all people?" she retorted, standing ground.  
  
"Yeah, nothing is impossible." he replied smirking.  
  
"Oh really?" she said smugly. "Try slamming a revolving door." 


	2. Chapter 2

Harper's Folly  
  
Co-written by Slytherin Mud Blood and Philisophical Rose(not on ff.net)  
  
Chapter 2 : Chicken Breasts  
  
  
  
The topless waitress had come back and was looking more than a litte peeved.  
  
"Have you decided what you want to order *yet*?" she snapped,turning to Ginny..  
  
"I'd like a salad." Ginny figured that she might as well go on a diet.The topless waitress scribbled somthing down on her pad, scowling at Ginny the whole time.  
  
"And what will you have?" the waitress's voice came out considerably sweeter, and Ginny knew that she wasn't imagining it.  
  
Draco smirked. "Uh...yes. I'll have the marinated chicken...breasts." Ginny glared at him furiously.  
  
"Do you want rice, vegetables or french fries with that?"  
  
"French fries."  
  
Ginny glanced at Draco curiously. She would have expected him to order paté, perhaps, or some escargo. He saw her glance at him and gave Ginny a lopsided smile. Ginny found herself comparing him to Harry in every way possible. His smile was more of a wisp, barely appearing, while Harry grinned,lighting up a room. *Stop* she ordered herself. *He's not like Harry, not at all!* The corner of Draco's mouth turned up, as though he knew what she was thinking. The pretty, topless waitress went away, leaving Ginny and Draco alone.  
  
"Angelique doesn't usually act like that," Draco murmured.  
  
Ginny stared at him incredulously. "You know her name?"  
  
"Yeah, I come here alot."  
  
Ginny no longer wondered why Draco Malfoy had been rumored to have lost his virginity at 14.  
  
"So..." Ginny said, at a loss for conversation.   
  
"Well, I'm 5'8, weigh 138 pounds, and about 13 1/2 inches in the c-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry. I've spent a bit too much time in America."  
  
"It's okay. So, go on..."  
  
"I'm around 13-"  
  
"Malfoy, you're an idiot."  
  
"So you wanted the measurement for my c-"  
  
"Dont even go there, Malfoy."  
  
At that moment, the topless waitress arrived with their meals. Draco turned to the Angelique and said "Will you PLEASE tell her," and pointed at Ginny, "That I'm 13 1/2 inches long in my c-"  
  
"And how would SHE know?"  
  
"She took measurements."  
  
Ginny's eyes bulged. "She WHAT?"  
  
"She's a pretty good tailor, you know."  
  
"Exactly WHAT was she measuring you for?"  
  
"Pants. Why?"  
  
"She had to measure....your...for PANTS?!?!" sputtered Ginny.   
  
He looked puzzled, and Ginny let out a little scream of frusturation.   
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
She got up and stomped off. Draco turned to Angelique.   
  
"Why was she so upset by my calf measurements?"  
  
The volopultous waitress shrugged.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Meanwhile, while Ginny was walking outside in a huff, she smelled a familiar smell. Old cigarettes and stale beer.  
  
*Oh god no* she thought. *Its him!*  
  
Apparently the homeless man recgonized her too, for he said, "Darlingsch, gives us a kiss. I forgives you for kicking me!"  
  
It was either Malfoy or the homeless man, and while she knew Malfoy would make her feel like shit by insulting her and her family, the homeless man would rape her and possibly stab her a couple times for good measure. She chose the less immediate danger.  
  
Ginny ran into Le Topless. The topless waitresses stared at her as she walked over to her old table. Draco was still there, and he was smirking at her, as she might have expected.  
  
"I knew that you'd come back," he said self-complacently.  
  
"I left my purse," Ginny said defensivley.  
  
Malfoy pointed at her.  
  
"Pointing is rude," snapped Ginny. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that?"  
  
"Yeah...it's just that your purse is in your hand..."  
  
Their eyes met once again, his gaze mocking. Ginny fumbled in her purse to cover up for staring.  
  
"So...you wanna get out of here?" said Draco nonchalantly.  
  
"Just tell me what you brought me here for, Malfoy."  
  
He handed her an envelope, and gave her a strange smile. With a small pop, he dissaparated.  
  
Ginny stared at the parchment for awhile before starting to walk home. It was hard in the dark with her heels on, and she knew that the homeless man was proabaly following her.  
  
"Oh, what the hell," she said to herself. "I'll just apparate. I need to owl Hermione anyway, before it gets too late. I wonder what's happening over there?"  
  
With a small pop, she vanished as well.  
  
Ginny re-appeared in her warm, cozy apartment. Lillian hadn't come home yet; her bedroom door was still open.   
Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment, and wrote a short letter to Hermione.   
  
She rolled it and attached it to her owl's leg. "Send this to Hermione, Oscar," Ginny whispered to it, as she opened the window. She breathed in the crist autumn air, and shut the window with a snap.  
  
Ginny plopped down on the easy chair, and began to open the note that Draco had slipped her, when there was a knock. With impatience, she opened it, and was instantly engulfed by a warm hug.  
  
"Hey Ginny, it's so good to see you!" She would recognize that voice anywhere. Ginny's heart was beating so loudly she was surprised that he couldn't hear it.  
  
"Come in, Harry!" Her smile was so bright it was blinding.  
  
"Thanks! Ginny, I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Tell him to come in, too."  
  
"Oh, it isn't a him..." Ginny's heart sunk.  
  
"Is it your new secretary?" She was still hoping. Harry laughed his throaty, deep laugh. The one that made Ginny want to kiss him, over and over.  
  
"No! This is my wife..."  
  
It couldn't be. Harry couldn't have a wife! Nothing could be worse than that, nothing whatsoever! Absoutely nothing was could be as bad as Harry getting married!  
  
"Remember Pansy Parkinson, from school?"  
  
Ginny hated always being wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harper's Folly  
  
By Slytherin Mud Blood and Philosophical Rose  
  
  
Somewhere on the English countryside...  
  
"I'm home," called 20 year old Hermione Granger Flinch-Fletchley. She set her keys on the table and walked upstairs. "Justin? Where are you?" He had never played jokes on her before like this, but everything was possible. She walked over to her bedstand, and noticed a neatly folded piece of paper. She picked it up and carefully unfolded it. It read:  
  
"Dear Mione,"  
We've been through practically everything together, and I love you for making me a part of your life. However, everyday I woke up, I came across the peculiar feeling you had someone else in your mind. Someone that wasn't me. 'Mione, you've been a perfect wife, better than I expected, and I beg you to always leave a place in your heart for me. I now bid you farewell, as to not be a burden in your life any longer. Mione, call 911, then go look in the bathroom.  
I loved you,  
Justin  
  
She rushed over to the phone and dialed a number.   
  
"Oh God, I need to dial 911. What's the bloody number again? Why didn't he leave the number for 911? He is so selfish, never thinks of anyone but himself! He just killed himself and didn't leave me the number he told me to call!"  
  
Somehow, Hermione dialed the number for the operator.  
  
"Hello," the lady on the other end with a nasal twang.  
  
In a frantic voice Hermione replied "Can you give me the number for 911?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Hermione repeated herself.  
  
The lady's voice dripped acid. "Don't play games young lady! I have your number traced!"  
  
With that she hung up the phone.  
  
"Damnit! Where's the bloody number?"  
  
In search for 911, Hermione accidentally pressed the redial button.  
  
"Hello, Dominoes Pizza Parlor? How can I help you"  
  
That was where she and Justin had ordered out last night. Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"Do you want Cinnastix or Cheesy Bread with that?"  
  
***  
  
The paramedics stared at Justin. "What's all this commotion about?" barked the Head of Medical Department, who had pushed his way through to the front of the line. A timid girl replied, "I don't know sir. I checked his pulse hours before. He's been dead...for at least three days! But the wife only found him today. I wounder what happened? Do you think that perhaps the wife could have..." The girl broke off.  
  
"We are paramedics, not a homicide office. Just do your job, girl, and let the police worry about the rest."  
  
***  
  
Ginny was still staring at Pansy. It was obvious she'd changed a lot. Where her skin used to be sallow, it was now healthy and tan, and where her hair was pallid, it now was vibrant and shiny. She also had a killer figure; Ginny had to admit, far better than hers. Her thoughts were assured when she looked down.  
  
"So, Pansy, how has life been treating you?" Ginny put on the biggest smile that she could muster.  
  
"Oh, it's been alright..." Pansy grinned genuinely. It was obvious that more than her appearance had changed.  
  
Harry apparently noticed the strained atmosphere, for he turned to Ginny. She felt her heart melt.  
  
"So, Ginny, is school going well?"  
  
"Yes...I'm making honor roll."  
  
"That's great!" He flashed that killer lopsided grin, the same one that she woke up to every morning.  
  
Ginny gave an inner sigh; he was still acting like an overprotective, concerned big brother, and that's what hurt her the most.  
  
"Anyway, Ginny I real-"  
  
There was a tapping on the window.   
  
"Let me get that. It must be Oscar, my owl."  
  
Ginny opened it, grabbing the small brown owl. She read the note attached to its leg, and as her face scanned the parchment, it turned varying shades of white.  
  
"Harry...it's about Hermione...her husband...suicide..."  
  
Ginny choked, slowly realizing what she had said out loud. Harry turned white, as pale as she was.  
  
There was a thud as Pansy fell on the ground in a dead faint. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harper's Folly   
  
By Slytherin Mud Blood and Philosophical Rose  
  
A/n: Philosophical Rose didn't have any say on the last few bits…you know, the bad parts?  
  
*  
"Pansy? Pansy? Wake up, honey!" Harry was frantically shaking his unconsious wife. "C'mon, sweetie."  
  
Ginny turned. It was making her sick to her stomach. The goddamn bitch, stealing her man. She went into the bathroom, looking for a remedy. Ginny opened the cabinet doors, searching for smelling salts, when something caught her eye. Sleeping potion. It would serve the brat right if Ginny and Harry went off together. Pansy didn't even like Hermione, anyway.  
  
Ginny went back into the living room. "Here, Harry!" Ginny handed him the potion with a fake smile on her face. "This is the strongest I have!"   
  
He tipped some in her mouth and waited. "I'm sorry Ginny, looks as though she isn't waking up. We'll have to leave her, if that's okay with you." His deep, soulful eyes looked up into her face, and Ginny just couldn't say no.  
  
"Okay. But leave her a note in case she wakes up! Let's apparate!"  
  
************  
  
Harry was comforting Hermione while Ginny was in a corner, once again, pushed to the side. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably, and Harry, not looking at all at ease, was awkwardly patting her on the back.   
  
"Mione...it's okay...I'm sorry he's gone..."  
  
Hermione burst into even louder tears and shoved a slip of paper at him. Harry took it, pushing his glasses back up his nose. His face scanned it, and when he was done he turned to Hermione.  
  
"I'm so sorry...how could he not love you? You're so sweet...he must have been an ass!" Harry, realizing what he had just said broke out into a cold sweat.  
  
"How. Dare. You." Hermione's voice was as cold as steel.  
  
Harry's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped.  
  
"I'm sorry! Hermione, I truly didn't mean it? Forgive me? Just you're so sweet, how could he not be in love?"  
  
Hermione stood stock still, but Harry could tell by the trembling of her chin she wanted to say sorry.   
  
"Sorry," she said softly, turning towards him. As he swooped in for a hug, his glasses fell off and shattered. Hermione picked them up, and muttered 'Reparo'. The glass flew back together. Harry sighed with content; it was a sign that things were back to normal.  
  
Ginny bitterly stared at her two best friends hugging in a corner. She wished that someone would hug her like that. Anyone. A nagging little voice in the back of her mind reminded her of Draco; *he* wouldn't be ignoring her like this.   
  
*What the hell am I thinking," she furiously thought. *Draco Malfoy and me? We're as different as day and night! As different as exotic and preppy! As different as...fire and...ice...*  
  
*  
  
It was only until Ginny was back in her apartment that she remembered the parchment that Draco had given her. She blindly fumbled through her purse and on her desk, searching for the sealed note.  
  
"Damnit," she muttered, "Where the hell did I set it down?"  
  
"You know, you really should stop cursing." Her heart skipped a beat, she was so scared.  
  
"Lil-Lilian?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What were you looking for? This?" Lilian held up the sealed parchment that Ginny was searching for.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Lilian flipped the note over and fingered the seal.   
  
"Funny crest...who's it from?"  
  
"Dra...a friend? Yeah, a friend."  
  
Ginny smiled inwardly; if Draco had been here to hear that, he probably would have pretended to die some extremely painful death; possibly involving an Iron Maiden, two racks and a branding iron.  
  
Lilian's puzzled frown deepened, and Ginny began rubbing her eyes, which she did when she got nervous.  
  
"What's the matter, Ginny...got something in your eye?"  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Ginny felt awful at the white lie, but let it go.   
  
"Well, here's your letter," said Lilian, handing her the folded paper. Ginny snatched it away, leaving Lilian looking strangely at her.  
  
"Well, goodnight," Ginny mumbled in a rush, pushing Lilian through the door. "I know that you want to get some sleep for your hot date tomorrow..."  
  
"But-I don't have one-"  
  
Ginny slammed the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief. Sinking down into her favorite easy chair, she slit open the strange seal, which bore a dragon breathing fire out.  
  
"To Ginny Weasley"  
"You are cordially invited to the Annual Malfoy Banquet, held November 21, this year. Please come, and dress formally."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to crumple up the note, when she noticed a small, handwritten note at the bottom. What the hell was he giving one to her for? These things were usually only for former death eaters and good friends.  
  
"Be there. If you don't have something to wear (a.k.a. green and encrusted with silver, and dripping with jewels) please Owl me. If you don't want to come, Owl me, anyway. So either way, you'll have to Owl me."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes yet again. It was just like him, to assume that he was the only one who could afford expensive things. She felt like showing him, but there was no way she could…  
  
Or was there?  
  
*  
Ginny unwrapped the dress from its package. She had originally bought it to wear to Professor Snape's admition into Auror School but, Remus Lupin was teaching, so he refused to take the oath. Ginny had never intended to wear it, but she knew that she had an occasion now. She slipped it on, and glanced in the mirror. It looked okay, she supposed, but was it fancy enough? There was no time to get another dress, anyway. She dabbed silvery eyeshadow on, put on a light rose lipstick, and combed her hair. She was putting on her mascara when there was a knock at the door. She flew to open it. It was Draco. When he saw her, his mouth dropped, and Ginny smiled tentatively.   
  
That was the sexiest dress that Draco Malfoy had ever seen in his whole life, period. Somehow, the green complemented Ginny's red hair and brown eyes perfectly. And her hair was arranged in an up-do, with a few gray flowers stuck into it. Some tendrils of hair were hanging in her face, and she was nervously playing with them.   
  
"Does it look nice?" She asked, apprehensively biting her lip.  
  
Somehow Draco found his voice. "Yeah…but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Hmmm…you're missing something…"  
  
"What?!?" Ginny was getting annoyed.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand. "Draco Lumos Jeuliris," he muttered. A small dragon brooch appeared in his hand. He handed it to her. The emeralds in its eyes glittered strangely, as though something was captured in them. Ginny pinned it on, and Draco looked at her again.  
  
"One more thing," he murmured.  
  
Ginny let out a noise like "Ugh!"  
  
"Yeah, ugh! Don't you want it?"  
  
She sighed. "I guess."  
  
Ginny was surprised when his mouth engulfed hers for a warm kiss.  
  
"That was all that you were missing," he said cheerfully.  
  
She had found her voice. "What?"   
  
"That look on your face. You look cute when you blush! For once."  
  
Ginny was ashamed at herself for thinking that he was for real; even more so that she hoped he was.  
  
"Draco Malfoy…I'm NEVER talking to you again!" She stomped off, fumbling in her clutch for her apartment key.  
  
"What? Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"Away." Draco looked as though that was the first time anyone had refused him in his life, and, Ginny mused, it proabaly was.  
  
"You can't go away…"   
  
"Oh, yes I can, and I'm going to prove it." As she turned on her heel and opened the door, a small brown owl alighted on the railing and hooted softly. "What do you want?" Ginny glared at it. The owl stuck out it's claw with a small letter attached. She snatched it and unrolled it, feeling Draco's eyes on her the entire time.   
  
"What? You look like you've never sen an owl before!" she snapped.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"And why would I tell *you*?"  
  
"Because I'm sexy..." He caught her eye ang grinned.  
  
"You're impossible! All right, it's from George...it's an invitation to..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Romaina. Tonight! But the little dinner party is tonight!"  
  
"Okay...do you want to blow off this ball?"  
  
"Excuse me?" That had been the last thing that Ginny expected him to say.  
  
"You know, go to Romania, learn how to fight vampires?" He remained cool, calm, collected.  
  
"With you? But you ARE a vampire! Oops..." She blushed.  
  
"Only a quarter," he chided gently, "Not enough to suck your blood." She thought he was serious until he grinned.  
  
"Ooh...do you have fangs?"  
  
"A bit..." She leaned over and saw that his eye teeth were razor sharp. She shuddered.  
  
"A bit? You look like a piranah!"   
  
She'd been worried about his reaction, and he grinned. That seemed to break the ice.  
  
"Well...the twins are there..." She mused thoughtfully. "And I heard that Bill had a case there..."  
  
Draco tapped his foot.  
  
"Okay! I'll go!"  
  
He seemed suprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right now!!"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "ACCIO LIGHTNING 3002!"  
  
Ginny knew nothing about brooms, but she knew that this one was fantastic from the moment she saw it. It gleamed and sparkled, down to the last twig tip.  
  
"Nice broom," she said reverently.  
  
"Yeah...I know." A bit of his old snobbish accent was creeping back into his voice, and Ginny felt like slapping him. "You coming?" She prodded him in the ribs.  
  
He yelped as her finger hit his bones. He jumped on the broom. "C'mon!"  
  
Ginny got on, and they sped off towards Romania.  
  
*  
  
Two weeks before...  
  
George and Fred had decided not to purchase a joke shop. Instead, their mother had insisted that they get 'Good, honest work!" So, there they were, at the counter for Magical Jobs.  
  
George Weasley approached the burly lady behind the counter and flashed his most winning smile.  
  
"Um…ma'am?"  
  
"Yes?" She said it bluntly, tonelessly, and George gulped. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"Uh…I'd like to take an available job."  
  
"Well…let's see…there's a shortage of…"  
  
"Yes'm?"  
  
"Vampire slayers." The woman glared at him from behind her thick glasses.  
  
"Well…I'll take it!" George smiled. The lady glowered at him. "One more thing…this is my twin brother, Fred. Can he have the job with me?"  
  
Fred stepped forward, and the female (although George was beginning to have his doubts) changed expression instantly.  
  
"Well…how'd you do?" There was a revolting smile on her face, almost as bad as her grimace before.  
  
"Oh, fine ma'am…" Fred shined his most dazzling smile at her, nearly identical to George's.  
  
When they were walking away, George muttered, "How did you do it?"  
  
"What…"  
  
"Make her change like that…it was astonishing!"  
  
"Well, first of all, I wasn't staring at her moustache…"  
  
"She had one? I couldn't get past her mismatched eyes…"  
  
At that moment, a beautiful blonde with a great body walked by, smiled at Fred, and turned her nose up at his counterpart. George stared dumbfounded as Fred started a conversation, exchanged numbers, and departed with a kiss on his cheek.  
  
  
"Close your jaw, it's unbecoming," Fred said, grinning.  
  
"You have got to teach me how to do that," George said, dumbfounded.  
  
"It only works for people who are handsome," Joked Fred.  
  
"But we look exactly the same."  
  
"No...remember in fourth year when you picked a fight with Mackenzie Baddock? You have that chip in your tooth. Your nose is off-center, as well."  
  
"Does that make a difference?"  
  
"Hell, yeah."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment.  
  
"So…"  
  
"So…"  
  
"Do you know who our trainer is going to be?"  
  
"Someone hot, I hope."  
  
From the loudspeaker emitted a nasal tone.  
  
"Flight B-654 B to Romania is now boarding."  
  
Fred looked at his ticket, and beckoned for George to come with him.  
  
"I want the aisle," said George softly.  
  
"Okay. Window."  
  
"Fine with me…"  
  
*  
  
  
George tiptoed on the rough wooden floor. He wished that Fred had come along, but he was allergic to dust. He pushed a cobweb away; shuddering at the chill that ran through him. "Ow!" He tripped over his shoelaces. Angrily, he bent over to tie them and noticed that there was a small, glinting object right by his shoe. He picked it up, running his fingers along it. It appeared to be a…key? He couldn't tell in this light, but perhaps it was an old fashioned key, with all the loops. Yes, that was it. A key. But as he picked it up, he could tell that it was not a key at all. It appeared to be...a mirror? And it was very hard and cold. George was puzzled…a mirror in a Vampire's cave? He stuck it in his pocket.  
  
He walked along, until he felt the temperature getting noticeably warmer. It was the energy of all the dead souls that had departed from their bodies when they were killed. Oh lord. This was going to be fun; he could already feel the sweat drop off his face from all the murdered individuals. Footsteps.   
  
George whirled around, brandishing a silver cross, inlaid with garlic. The herb was just a precaution; George had actually met a vampire that enjoyed garlic bread immensely.   
  
"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Fresh food, perhaps?" The voice came from behind him. He slowly turned.  
  
The vampire was beautiful, which was no surprise; most of them were. With a sickening feeling he recollected the time he had met two vampires travelling; the male was prettier than the female. And he was a cross-dresser. George grimaced, remembering the unpleasant surprise that he had gotten when he had attempted to seduce the male vampire. He put his cross back into his pocket, for later use.  
  
"I'm waiting…" she tapped her foot impatiently. Obviously George had gotten too caught up in his reminiscing.   
  
"You have the option to come quietly with me, or to…not come quietly. You choose." This part was routine.  
  
"What about the third option?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This part." She flew, teeth bared, straight for his neck.  
  
"That would qualify under number two." He fumbled in his pocket for his cross, but instead the strange object seemed to leap to his fingers. He thrust it out in front of him wildly, and amazingly, the vampress stopped.  
  
Or not stopped…rather, bounced off. There was a strange humming around George, and the Vampire got up, and flew towards him again. Bewildered, she struck some invisible force around encompassing George and bounced off of it again. In his small mind, he was beginning to make some connection. Vampires couldn't get near mirrors...some type of force field.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
The vampire writhed in obvious pain, sceaming silently.  
  
"What?"  
  
He was answered by a hiss as the vampire bared her blood stained teeth.  
  
"You mortals cannot fathom what is to come. You would be wise to re-think your loyalties."  
  
The haunting tones of the vampire's voice rang out, and she swirled into the darkness. George walked out of the cave, squinting at the bright sunlight and thinking about the vampire, when he saw a familiar flash of red.   
  
*  
  
"We're here," chimed Draco cheerfully. Two days ago, Ginny couldn't imagine a Slytherin being cheerful, much less Draco Malfoy. As she was contemplating, she saw a red streak in the air. A Weasley's bright hair.  
  
"Ugh," she moaned. "George is here."  
  
He walked up to her, and appraised her.  
  
"Now, if you weren't my little sister...I'd say what you have on is downright sexy," he said approvingly. Ginny looked, down, startled.  
  
She was still wearing the damn dress.  
  
"What are /you/ doing here, George?"  
  
"Hunting vampires...and speak of the devil!" He looked at Draco, as though he had just seen him.  
  
"Why does EVERYONE THINK I'M A VAMPIRE?!?" He practically shouted the last part. George smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, due to a little research on Ron's part..." George ducked as Draco took a swipe at him.  
  
"That fag..." muttered Draco. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." Draco directed his attention to George. "Is that why everybody called me Dracoula in 6th year?" He got his answer as George silently nodded. A moment later, though, the twin's infamous smile lit up.  
  
"Well, if it's any comfort to you...we called Ron Small Wand back in 5th year..." 


End file.
